Conquistando a Naruto
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto se propuso olvidar su amor por Sakura-chan justo en el momento que ella descubrió sus sentimientos por él. Ahora la pelirosa tendrá que enfrentarse a un Naruto que no retrocede a su palabra. ¿Qué tan directa tiene que ser para conquistarlo? Post-guerra NaruSaku. Cap. 6 actualizado [COMPLETO]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Estoy aquí con una nueva historia post-guerra Semi-UA, un conjunto de 6 viñetas, un fic que prometí escribir, está basado en lo que podría pasar si Sakura intentara conquistar a Naruto. Ya sabemos que eso sería fácil para ella, pero que tal si como dice el summary él se hubiera propuesto olvidarla.

Es una historia sencilla que **no tendrá nada de bashing a Sakura** , así que si alguien entro aquí queriendo ver a Sakura humillada y llorando por Naruto, **este no es ese tipo de fanfic.**

Sin más que decir los dejo con la primera viñeta.

 _ **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**_

* * *

— **Conquistando a Naruto** **—**

By ASUKA02

 **.**

 **-1-**

Sakura frenó sus pasos cuando vio que frente a la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba Naruto hablando con Tsunade-sama, el Uzumaki le entregaba un rollo de pergamino a la rubia y ya se iba en dirección contraria a la de Haruno cuando la pelirosa le habló.

—¡Naruto!, hace días que no te veía.

El ninja se volvió y la saludó —Sakura-chan.

Ya no había esa emoción en su voz al hablarle, al menos eso le pareció a la kunoichi.

Después de que la cuarta guerra ninja terminó muchas fueron las metas que cada quien se propuso, la de Naruto había sido olvidar su amor por su compañera de equipo, le basto verla despedirse de Sasuke para saber que seguía loca por Sasuke.

Sakura terminó de caminar hacia ellos, le ponía un poco incomoda ver a Naruto ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él —que bueno que te veo Sakura, tengo varios libros para que leas. —le dijo la Hokage al verla.

Tsunade entró a la oficina dejando la puerta abierta, ambos jóvenes afuera quedaron solos —¡abuela ya me voy! —se despidió el ninja rápidamente, no quería estar cerca de la pelirosa, no le guardaba ningún tipo de resentimiento, pero si quería dejar de quererla no podía pasar tiempo con ella.

Tsunade refunfuñó quejándose de que no tenía nietos, que no tenía edad para tener nietos.

—Se queja, pero le gusta que le llames así. —comentó Sakura con diversión.

—¿Tú crees?, yo se lo digo para fastidiarla, —respondió Naruto rascándose una mejilla pensativo —ya me voy. —se despidió de ella girándose para irse.

Estar casi a punto de morir en la guerra había ayudado a Sakura a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos respecto a sus dos compañeros de equipo, ahora sabía que lo que sentía por Sasuke-kun no era amor.

" _Tengo que acercarme a Naruto, darle las gracias por cumplir su promesa, también decirle que ya no amo a Sasuke-kun",_ pensó mientras lo veía alejándose por el pasillo.

—Estos son todos los libros Sakura, asegúrate de leerlos bien, el examen será complicado. —le recomendó Tsunade.

La pelirosa aceptó la montaña de libros con resignación, —gracias Tsunade-sama.

Se giró para irse y vio que Naruto aun iba por el pasillo, Tsunade entró a la oficina, la pelirosa vio la montaña de libros en sus manos y de nuevo al rubio.

Adelantó los pasos llamando al Uzumaki, —¡Naruto!. —Él se detuvo y se volvió para verla, —ayúdame a cargar los libros, por favor.

El ninja iba a inventar una excusa para negarse, pero ella le pasó la mitad de los libros y de pronto se encontró siguiéndola hasta la casa de Sakura-chan, por el camino no hablaron casi nada, pero el cerebro de Sakura trabajaba a millón pensando en algo para quedar en verse otro día, pero nada se le ocurría.

—Gracias Naruto. —le agradeció cuando llegaron a su casa.

—No fue nada —respondió fríamente devolviendo los libros.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber inventado una excusa, aun no se sentía preparado para estar en su compañía y no querer invitarla a salir.

—¿Naruto quieres quedarte a comer?, mis padres ya me han pedido varias veces que les presente al héroe que salvo el mundo,. —dijo ella felicitándose mentalmente por su gran idea.

Naruto vio esa linda sonrisa y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para no caer bajo su embrujo.

—No, Sakura-chan, otro día será, tengo otras cosas que hacer. —respondió con seriedad, evitando verla a la cara.

El joven se retiró sin decir más, Sakura estaba perpleja, ¿había sido rechazada por Naruto?, ¡increíble!, pensaba que una vez le diera una excusa para estar juntos Naruto la convertiría en una cita.

" _¿Otra día?, ¿qué pasó con el Naruto que me pedía citas?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

N/A: Sakura acaba de notar que Naruto ya no es el mismo con ella, en la próxima viñeta Haruno intentara pasar tiempo con el rubio, ¿tendrá suerte?

Actualizare semanalmente esta historia, claro si me organizo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Aquí la segunda viñeta, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows.

.

* * *

— **Conquistando a Naruto—**

…

 **-2-**

 **.**

Sakura se había enterado que Naruto estaba entrenando cerca del bosque en compañía de Konohamaru, esa era la ocasión perfecta para ir a verlo como algo casual. _"Dos amigos que se ven no es nada malo"_

Igual no quería llegar con las manos vacías y sin excusas, así que gastó varios billetes en comprar tres raciones de ramen, porque debía llevar una también para el nieto del tercero.

—¡Tiempo, tiempo!

Sakura escuchó la voz de Konohamaru antes de verlos, siguió caminado y pronto los vio, estaban practicando taijutsu, lo supo porque el menor estaba todo golpeado y Naruto tenía un raspón en la cara.

—¡Hola chicos!. —los saludó amistosamente.

Naruto se inquieto al verla, ahora que había decidido olvidarla la veía más que nunca, no era justo. _"¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué permites que este cerca de mi?"_ pensó Naruto mirando al cielo, por si había un dios allá arriba.

—Hola Sakura-san, ¿qué traes allí? —le preguntó el castaño refiriéndose a la bolsa de comida que traía la joven.

—¡Traje tres raciones de ramen!. —respondió alzando la bolsa con alegría.

—¿Ramen? —repitió el rubio en voz baja, ese era un golpe bajo, en el estomago.

Sakura se removió incomoda al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba como esperaba, pensó que se pondría muy feliz, pero no paso nada, _"quizás exagere en traerle su comida favorita",_ pensó avergonzada.

—¿Mandaron a buscarme?, ¿alguna misión? —le preguntó el rubio extrañado por la inesperada aparición de su compañera de equipo.

—Ah, no, es que estoy en mi día libre, me aburrí en casa y como tú eres uno de mis amigos, quise venir a distraerme un poco viéndolos entrenar, no quería llegar con las manos vacías, por eso traje ramen. —se excusó rápidamente.

—No debiste gastar tú dinero. —le dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Por un momento Sakura se sintió triste, ¿qué diablos pasaba con Naruto?, parecía otra persona, ya no mostraba ninguna emoción al verla.

—Eso es lo de menos, si ya están en descanso vamos a comer. —respondió ella disfrazando su desilusión con una falsa alegría.

Konohamaru se relamió los labios agradeciendo la comida gratis, a Sakura le hubiera gustado ver a Naruto tan contento como Sarutobi. _"Naruto debe tener un mal día"_ pensóla pelirosa mientras sacaba los envases de ramen.

Los dos varones se sentaron en un gran árbol que había sido cortado hace años y estaba abandonado allí.

—Aquí tienes Konohamaru. —le dijo Sakura ofreciéndole uno.

—Gracias.

Sakura entregó el siguiente a Naruto y se sentó al lado del rubio, eso incomodo mucho al jinchuriki, era muy difícil dejar de quererla si ella hacia cosas como esas.

—Gracias por el ramen. —le dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Eso mejoro mucho el ánimo de Haruno.

Naruto comía muy rápido siempre, así que Sakura sabía que sólo disponía de ese tiempo para hablarle e intentar quedar en verse otro día, pero con Konohamaru allí escuchando todo sería muy embarazoso.

" _Fuerza Sakura, sobreviviste a la guerra, sólo es Naruto, no puedes tener tan mala suerte"_ se decía mentalmente tratando de apaciguar el miedo al rechazo que Sasuke había sembrado en ella.

Tantos rechazos de parte del pelinegro tenía sus consecuencias, por eso quería conquistar a Naruto de una forma más discreta, poco a poco.

El Uzumaki ya estaba por terminar de comer cuando ella tuvo que hablar, las manos le sudaban cuando dijo en tono casual —hoy es la ultima función de una película que quiero ver… creo que iré a verla, —hizo un mohín, —pero sería aburrido ir sola.

" _Listo lo hice, no fue tan difícil"_ se felicitó mentalmente. Pasaron varios segundos, eternos para Sakura, infinitos para Naruto, extraños para Konohamaru.

—Yo puedo ir contigo —se ofreció Konohamaru al ver que Naruto no decía nada, sintió pena por la joven.

Naruto miró hacia el horizonte, en el pasado no hubiera dejado pasar una gran oportunidad como esa _,_ pero una promesa era una promesa, el rubio se mantuvo callado, a pesar de que la idea de que Konohamaru acompañara a Sakura-chan se le hacía muy injusta.

Haruno miró a Konohamaru y dijo en tono acido —no puedo pagar tú entrada, —el menor entendió la indirecta y no insistió, la chica giró el rostro para hablar directamente con el rubio, pensaba que este no había escuchado bien. —¿Que tal tú Naruto?, ¿me acompañarías?

El rubio se puso de pie, no entendía cuales eran las intenciones de Sakura-chan, para Naruto las cosas se resumían a una sóla cosa, si ella iba a esperar a Sasuke, Sasuke debía llevarla al cine.

—No, lo siento Sakura-chan, no tengo dinero. —respondió Naruto con seriedad, evitando mirarla, no podía rechazarla viéndola a la cara.

—Yo puedo prestarte dinero Naruto, —se ofreció Konohamaru queriendo ayudar a su amigo a que por fin tuviera una cita con la chica que le gustaba.

Sakura se mantuvo en suspenso esperando la respuesta de su compañero de equipo.

Nuevamente Kami-sama le ponía una prueba para intentar romper su promesa, pero Naruto era fuerte y terco.

—No, vayan ustedes dos, no me gusta el cine, terminamos por hoy Konohamaru. —respondió Naruto con voz amargada.

El rubio se despidió rápidamente y se marchó sin decir más, Sakura se sintió insultada, _"¿qué demonios le pasa?, yo hasta le traje ramen"._

—¿Entonces iremos al cine? —le preguntó el menor.

Sakura sopló completamente irritada, —olvídalo, ya no tengo ganas.

Ella también se fue, pero en dirección contraria al Uzumaki, estaba enfadaba con Naruto, aunque más que nada estaba intrigada por la nueva actitud de Naruto, ¿a qué se debía?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Es raro, muy raro escribir sobre Naruto rechazando a Sakura, pero también es interesante, jaja, deséenle suerte a la pelirosa para su tercer intento. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Con esta viñeta llegamos a la mitad del fanfic, recuerden que dije que serian 6 partes, no se necesita de mucho para que Sakura logre su objetivo :)

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: **Adrit126** **,** **CerezoIntenso** **,** **daliapvperez** **,** **carlos trujillo,** **yummycupcakes** **,** **FerchoCruz** y **ahsayuni15f**

* * *

— **Conquistando a Naruto—**

…

 **-3-**

 **.**

Naruto nunca se retractaba de sus palabras, se había decidido a olvidarla y eso haría. Pero había algo, algo que lo inquietaba, no quería prestarle atención a los cambios de Sakura con él, pero los notaba.

" _Primero quería que fuera al cine con ella, ahora ya no intenta estar sola conmigo"_

Eso era bueno para cumplir su promesa, pero le preocupaba que Sakura-chan estuviera enojada con él.

Días después sucedió algo importante, la prueba más difícil ocurrió una tarde después de terminar una misión, había una playa y Sakura lo había sorprendido diciéndole que nadaría un rato.

—Está bien, descansare en la sombra —respondió Naruto con seriedad.

—Sai, tú si deberías broncearte —le dijo la pelirosa dándole la espalda a Naruto, el rubio torció la boca, no quería que otro chico viera a Sakura-chan con poca ropa.

El peligro quiso darle una ventaja a Naruto y se negó a bañarse con Haruno, —yo tengo que atender unos asuntos, me adelantare.

Rápidamente sacó un pergamino, hizo el dibujo de un ave gigante y se marchó volando sobre ella, Naruto arrugó la frente observando como se iba.

—Sai literalmente huyó, seguro le da vergüenza que lo veamos sin camisa. —se mofó la pelirosa.

Naruto sabía que no era ese el motivo, podía ser muy despistado, pero la forma en cómo Sai lo miró antes de irse le dio la idea de que quería que se quedaran solos.

El shinobi espero a que ella se quejara de que él también era un aburrido, pero Sakura no dijo nada, comenzó a abrir su chaleco y el rubio se apresuró a ir bajo la sombra de unas palmeras.

Dejó un momento de verla y cuando la vio otra vez ella tenía un bañador de dos piezas color azul marino, el ninja se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

A ella no le gustaba eso de tener que usar su cuerpo para conquistar a Naruto, le daba vergüenza, pero necesitaba apresurarse porque Naruto estaba permitiendo que algunas de sus admiradoras vieran sus entrenamientos y eso no le gustaba nada.

Sentado bajo la sombra de una palmera Naruto analizó la situación, _"¿ella tenía un bañador bajo sus ropas?"_

Cuando la veía le costaba dejar de verla, ella no era tan plana como decía Ino cuando fastidiaba a Sakura-chan. Como la pelirosa estaba de espaldas no lo podía ver, pero si sentía la mirada de su compañero sobre ella.

Se aplicaba protector solar en sus brazos y piernas, eso hizo que la garganta del Uzumaki se secara, le daban ganas de tocarla.

 _"Puedes ver, pero no tocar",_ pensó ella con maldad.

Naruto se quedó con la ganas de que ella le pidiera ponerle protector solar en la espalda, a eso no se negaría.

Haruno poco después entró en el agua, se hundió en el mar, nado varios minutos y después vio que el rubio bebía agua de su cantimplora, tenía cara de estar muy amargado.

—¡Naruto, ven a bañarte! —le dijo ella agitando su mano desde el agua.

Se lo pidió dos veces más y lo vio quitarse las sandalias y la parte de arriba de su ropa, _"que fácil fue"_ pensó con orgullo.

Naruto se sentía inquieto, con demasiadas energías, fue sólo entrar al agua y nado velozmente hacia ella, no estaba razonando mucho, lo único que quería era verla más cerca.

—Sí que nadas rápido. —dijo ella con el agua a la altura de sus pechos.

Naruto los vio y deseo ser agua para poder tocarlos, la miró a la cara con ojos rabiosos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué pretendes con enseñarme tú cuerpo? —le preguntó de malhumor.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la pelirosa, pero se obligó a calmarse, tenía que mantener el control de la situación. —No te estoy enseñando mi cuerpo, es normal usar bañador cuando estamos en la playa.

Él se sintió estúpido por haber hecho esa pregunta, —bueno, eso me pareció. —contestó rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos indignada, eso hizo que su busto pareciera más grande, un movimiento no planeado, algo inocente, pero Naruto se ruborizó apartando la vista.

Ella se giró negando con la cabeza. —Eres un pervertido Naruto.

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose con un dedo.

Haruno nado disfrutando del agua, sin volver a hablarle en varios minutos, Naruto ya estaba enojado e iba a salirse del agua cuando ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Estás saliendo con una de tus admiradoras?

La pregunta sorprendió al ninja, dejó de moverse hacia la orilla y giró su torso para verla. —No, no me gusta ninguna. —respondió siendo sincero.

Ella se hundió en el agua y nado hasta salir justo delante del joven, Naruto se puso nervioso ante su cercanía, Sakura alzó la mano dirigiéndola hacia el rostro del rubio, Naruto dejó de respirar, pero la pelirosa simplemente le quitó de la cabeza un pedazo de alga y se lo enseñó.

—Entonces no vayas a salir con ninguna aunque te lo pidan de favor. —le dijo antes de alejarse con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Siguiendo sus impulsos él la siguió y la sostuvo de un brazo, —¿por qué? —le preguntó clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes.

Ella miró la mano del rubio en su brazo y Naruto la soltó de inmediato, —lo siento. —se disculpó apenado.

—Que tonto eres Naruto. —le dijo con voz suave.

Haruno lo empujó jugando con él y se alejó nadando hacia la orilla, Naruto frunció el ceño, tenía unas ganas locas de besarla y no se podía permitir algo así.


	4. Chapter 4

— **Conquistando a Naruto—**

…

 **-4-**

Ya iban varios días que no veía aSakura-chan, eso lo tenía intrigado, ahora que había decidido a olvidarla Naruto pensaba más en ella, estaba preocupado, _"¿estará enferma?", "¿o estará enojada conmigo?"_

El motivo por el cual ella había dejado de intentar pasar tiempo con Naruto era simple, estaba informándose sobre el tema de los chicos, leyendo revistas sobre temas de parejas, aprendiendo a cómo según los especialistas debía conquistar a un chico.

Ahora sabía que había hecho muchas cosas mal. Según lo que leyó Naruto pensaba que la tenía segura, por eso se hacia el interesante.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero Sakura se había convencido de eso.

El domingo por la tarde el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, habían preparado una barbacoa en casa de Shikamaru para celebrar una misión exitosa. Nara había sido convencido, casi obligado por sus dos compañeros de equipo a prestar la casa para dicha reunión.

Sakura y Naruto se encontraron casualmente en la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru, el rubio la saludó con cautela, ella le respondió con naturalidad, _"¿entonces no está enojada conmigo?"._

Naruto se sintió triste, prefería que ella estuviera enojada a verla y darse cuenta de que había perdido el interés en él. _"¿Por qué me siento así?, ya había decidido olvidarla"._

—¿También te invito Ino? —le preguntó Sakura mientras tocaba el timbre de la residencia.

—No, me invito Shikamaru. —respondió mirándola al rostro brevemente.

Una hora después los primeros platillos ya estaban saliendo, Chouji estaba cerca de la barbacoa cuidando de que nada se quemara y picoteando todo lo que había.

La reunión estaba muy animada, entre Ino y Naruto hacían un escándalo jugando al parchís.

—Uno, dos, —dijo Ino contando alegremente mientras movía sus piezas y caía en la casilla donde estaban las fichas que representaban a Naruto, —¡tres y fueraaa!, lo sacó del juego sin compasión.

—¡Eres mala Ino, yo te perdone cuando me lo pediste!. —lloriqueó Naruto.

Sakura rió con diversión mientras Ino se burlaba de haber sacado todas las fichas de Naruto de un sólo golpe.

—Bueno, bueno, son las reglas del juego Naruto, si tú no las aplicaste conmigo es problema tuyo. —respondió Yamanaka con una sonrisa triunfante.

Volvieron a reír y Naruto se cruzó de brazos enojado. Al rato pudo volver a jugar, pero nadie le ganaba a Shikamaru, por eso Ino le prohibió jugar.

—Por cierto Sakura, mi primo me pregunto si tenias novio, es que le gustaste mucho. —comentó Ino moviendo sus fichas.

Shikamaru estaba sentado lejos de ellas fumando un cigarrillo a escondidas de su madre, Chouji y Naruto jugaban con ellas, el gordito no le dio importancia a las palabras de la rubia, no era con él, pero Naruto si vio de reojo que Sakura se ruborizó.

—¿Uh?, ¿En serio?, —le preguntó Sakura sorprendida y algo avergonzada, —¿cuál?

—Daiki, alto y guapo, deberías darle una oportunidad, ¿qué le digo? —respondió Ino tranquilamente, hablando como si los varones no estuvieran presente.

—No lo conozco.

—Tienes que conocerlo.

Nada de esto era planeado, surgió tan de repente que Sakura no sabía qué hacer, _"en la revista decía que un poco de celos es bueno"_ pensó la pelirosa recordando lo que había leído.

Naruto en silencio se quedó esperando la respuesta de la pelirosa al igual que los demás en la mesa.

Haruno lanzó el dado y respondió echándole un rápido vistazo a Naruto —Uh, bueno, novio no tengo.

—¿Que le digo? —insistió Ino. —es amable y guapo, olvida ya a Sasuke-kun, ninguna de las dos lo tendremos.

—Es obvio que Sakura-chan no quiere salir con tú primo Ino, dile que no y ya. —respondió Naruto interviniendo en la conversación.

—¡Oye!, no te metas Naruto, —se quejó Sakura, —es decisión mía, —miró a su amiga y dijo —dile que estoy disponible.

Naruto arrugó la frente sintiéndose muy, pero muy insultado.

Dos horas después cuando Naruto estaba en su departamento seguía sin poder olvidar el asunto, estaba enfadado con Sakura y con Ino sin que ellas lo supieran. Todo le irritaba al rubio, ni siquiera comer ramen le había mejorado el humor.

—Sólo aceptare que salga con Sasuke, —se mordió el labio inferior caminado hasta la cocina y regresó a la sala diciendo lo mismo, —Sólo permitiré que salga con Sasuke, nadie a parte de Sasuke puede salir con ella, nadie puede tocarla.

.

.

* * *

N/A: El mundo a Naruto se le acaba de complicar, no voy a incluir un tercero en esta historia, no hace falta, pero si jugare con las emociones del Uzumaki.

Gracias a los que están apoyándome con esta historia, los invito a leer mi otro fanfic también NaruSaku, **Infértil,** que actualizare dentro de poco.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

— **Conquistando a Naruto—**

…

 **-5-**

Naruto abrió la puerta bruscamente, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, pero se quedó mudo al ver que era Sakura quien lo buscaba.

—Necesito un favor tuyo Naruto. —dijo ella entrando al departamento de su amigo, Naruto cerró la puerta y se volvió para verla. —¿qué le pasó a tú cabello? —se mofó ella.

Naruto torció la boca, —¿viniste a criticar mi cabello? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Ella arrugó la frente —cada vez eres más odioso Naruto, trátame bien o me perderás.

Se giró para ver el departamento y el rubio no sabía cómo tomarse sus palabras, _"trátame bien o me perderás",_ repitió varias veces las palabras de la pelirosa en su cabeza. ¿Eso qué significaba?

—Deberías de limpiar más este lugar, ¡polvo en todos lados!, no sé cómo puedes vivir así.

—¿Sakura-chan a que viniste? —la interrumpió desesperándose.

La pelirosa entrecerró lo ojos —otra vez estas siendo descortés. —se quejó ofendida.

Él se rascó la nuca preocupado —Er, entonces ya no hablare.

Ella sonrió divertida, Naruto se enredaba muy rápido, Haruno se sentó en el sofá verde que tenía el rubio en la sala y se removió nerviosa, no sabía cómo comenzar.

—Voy a salir con el primo de Ino. —inventó sin ningún remordimiento.

Naruto resopló indignado, —¿y Sasuke? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—El primo de Ino es gentil, acepte salir con él pasado mañana, pero no estoy lista. —dijo ella sin escuchar la pregunta del Uzumaki.

—Ja, nadie te manda a aceptar. —se burló sentándose en la otra esquina del sofá, estaba intentando fingir que el tema no le afectaba nada, porque ya había decidido olvidarla y no podía enfadarse si ella estaba con alguien más.

—Pero en eso tú me ayudaras.

Naruto levantó una mano y dijo con firmeza —que quede claro, que yo jamás, jamás moveré un dedo para ayudarte a salir con un chico.

—¿Ni siquiera si lo que quiero es aprender a besar?

—¡¿Q-queeee?! —chilló escandalizado.

Se puso de pie alejándose de ella, eso no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años, Sakura lo impacto, y para total asombro del shinobi continuó hablando como si nada.

—Traje una revista donde salen varios tipos de besos, quiero ir preparada por si me besa.

Naruto se aguantó la cabeza con ambas manos, era demasiada información. Se suponía que él era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, no podía besar a la futura novia de su amigo, eso sería traición.

Esa era la nueva excusa del rubio para mantener su palabra de olvidar a Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, esto es una locura, yo no puedo participar. —dijo intentando parecer un hombre muy maduro.

—Entiendo —dijo ella levantándose para irse, —le pediré ayuda a alguien más.

Naruto cerró sus dedos en el antebrazo de la joven. —Eso menos, hagámoslo, te ayudare.

Lo siguiente lo dejó más sorprendido, Sakura en serio traía una revista donde salía una sección dedicada a los diferentes tipos de besos, habían muchos, la pelirosa le explicó que quería aprender alguno de esos, leyó los que le parecían más decentes, pero no sabía cual elegir.

Apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados la escuchaba, el corazón de Naruto no dejó de latir con mucha fuerza en su pecho durante todo el rato que ella leía.

—Naruto, ven —lo llamó manteniendo el control de la situación, el rubio caminó tieso como una tabla y se detuvo a dos pasos de ella. —aquí, siéntate.

El ninja se sentó en el sofá con los nervios a flor de piel, Sakura le tocó el rostro y susurró —beso rose de labios.

Él cerró los ojos y sintió un roce maravilloso, eran los labios de la chica que tanto le gustaba, casi podía escuchar una música en su cabeza de la felicidad que le producía ser besado por Sakura-chan, cuando ella se apartó Naruto abrió los ojos.

—Ese fue sencillo, ¿te gusto?, —le preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —probemos este, —señaló la revista y él no dijo nada, estaba en suspenso, —beso de labios.

Ese beso gusto más a Naruto porque pudo saborear los labios de la chica, aunque sin poder explorar su boca, cuando se separaron al verlo con los ojos cerrados puso una mano en la cara del rubio y lo apartó riendo suavemente.

—Espabila, —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, él parpadeó como si saliera de un sueño, —creo que ya aprendí lo esencial, ahora debo irme a casa, gracias por la ayuda.

Estaba segura de que eso era suficiente para que Naruto volviera a gustar de ella, para que volviera a pedirle citas.

—Hagamos este. —dijo él señalando uno en especifico.

Ella leyó en voz baja el que señalaba, —Beso de lengua, ¡claro que no!. —replicó muy ruborizada.

—Y ahora tienes miedo, Sakura-chan eres una caja de sorpresas, —se mofó él, quería más, las hormonas del rubio estaban alborotadas.

—¡¿Qué miedo?!, —protestó ofendida, era verdad que todo eso era un paso más para conquistarlo, pero besos de lengua le parecía algo muy atrevido, —¡yo no he dicho que tenga miedo!.

—Entonces demuéstralo. —dijo él con descaro.

—Pues piensa lo que quieras, ese beso no lo haremos. —respondió dando por terminado el asunto, cerrado la revista para guardarla en su bolso.

Naruto caminó dando vueltas inquieto frente a ella, mientras Sakura guardaba la revista para irse —¿Por qué te da miedo?, no se lo diré a nadie, ¿o es simple cobardía?, seguro otras chicas no tendrían mied…

El ninja apenas pudo esquivar la revista que ella le lanzó, y cuando Haruno se puso de pie Naruto se asustó imaginando un golpe triple mortal, de esos que casi le hacían explotar la cabeza.

—¡Anda y cepíllate los dientes! —le dijo de manera amenazante, estaba enojada por haberla llamado cobarde.

—¡Enseguida! —respondió digiriéndose al baño rápidamente, estaba muy contento.

Momentos después ya no tenía que decirle nada, Naruto tenía las manos en la cintura de la pelirosa mientras la besaba como si ella no estuviera prohibida para él. Todo fluía tan natural, que Naruto llegó a la conclusión de ella tenía fuertes sentimientos por él y no iba a dejar que nadie frenara esos sentimientos.

Estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa si ella sentía lo mismo que él.

.

Sakura había perdido la cuenta de los besos, pero le gustaba sentir el peso de Naruto sobre ella, se sentía protegida y completamente correspondida, estaba entregada completamente al momento hasta que sintió que su blusa poco a poco era alzada.

Atrapó la mano del ninja y movió la cabeza escapando de los labios del joven,—Na-ruto no, quítate.

Naruto la miró preocupado, recuperando la razón se levantó del sofá quitándose de encima de la joven, ni recordaba como terminaron de esa manera.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, me deje llevar. —dijo mientras se alborotaba más sus rubios cabellos.

Ella se sentó arreglando su blusa, se sentía muy rara —no estoy enojada, es sólo que esto es muy rápido para mí y además…

—Vas a salir con el primo de Ino —completo él.

—Sobre eso no…

—Si no vas a esperar por Sasuke al menos debiste decírmelo, para que al menos no fuese una sorpresa para mí, —dijo interrumpiéndola, —pensaba que esperarías a Sasuke sin salir con otros en el proceso.

Naruto estaba repentinamente enfadado, había recordado porque es que ella estaba allí.

Sakura recogió su bolso y encaro al rubio —¡pues ya lo sabes!, no voy a esperar por Sasuke-kun, —caminó hacia la puerta —tampoco por ti.

Sakura se marchó cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, Naruto se dejó caer en el mueble y se frotó la cara con fuerza, —grr, ¿qué quiso decir con no esperarme?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Naruto cayó redondito, aunque al final hizo que Sakura se enfadara.

Respondiendo al **guest** que se enfado conmigo por hacer que Naruto estuviera celoso en el capitulo anterior, pues no sé qué decirte, yo no lo vi como a un niño de 13 años, en el manga si era más celoso y evidente de lo que yo lo puse aquí.

¿Recuerdan que dije que la historia tendría 6 capítulos?, pues el siguiente es el final. :)


	6. Final

**N/A:** Hola, aquí estoy de regreso con el capítulo final de esta historia,debo gradecer como siempre a los que dejaron reviews el capitulo anterior, _**kannauzumaki**_ _ **,**_ _ **daliapvperez**_ _ **,**_ _ **Adrit126**_ _ **,**_ _ **Martin**_ _ **,**_ _ **ahsayuni15f**_ _ **,**_ _ **CerezoIntenso**_ _ **,**_ _ **coryclain**_ _ **.**_

 **Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es de Kishimoto,** ahora sólo publico mis historias aquí, si la ven en otro lado, es plagio, evitemos los plagios.

* * *

— **Conquistando a Naruto—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo 6**

 **.**

Sakura estaba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo cuando escuchó el ruido de algo caer en el balcón, como las cortinas estaban abiertas pudo verlo, a Naruto no le dio tiempo de esconderse.

Con ceño fruncido la pelirosa procedió a abrir las puertas de vidrio y salió al balcón, Naruto tragó con dificultad cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos esperando el golpe.

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? —le preguntó extrañada.

Al ver que no lo golpearía el ninja bajo sus brazos y la miró, la pelirosa se veía tranquila, eso le dio confianza para hablar —cómo no estabas en el hospital pensé que te había pasado algo. —explicó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Hoy es mi día libre —respondió cruzándose de brazos, —aun no me has respondido que haces aquí.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, no sabía que decir, pensaba que no lo descubriría —Ah, bueno, es que pensé que estabas enferma.

En realidad cuando vio que no fue al trabajo, Naruto se enfado pensando que se había fugado con el primo de Ino, esa idea irracional se había sembrado en su mente. Había venido con la esperanza de estar equivocado.

—Ahora que has visto que estoy sana necesito que te vayas, estoy ocupada. —le dijo con seriedad.

El shinobi se sintió rechazado, ahora que estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención de Sakura, le fastidio que ella estuviera negándose a pasar tiempo con él, _"¿estará interesada de verdad en el primo de Ino?",_ se preguntó preocupado.

—Sólo te estabas mirando en el espejo. —replicó él.

—¿Y qué?, voy a estar ocupada dentro de poco.

Ella estaba siendo fría con él, Naruto arrugó la frente y no dudo en decir lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Con el primo de Ino?

Ella se giró dándole la espalda, entrando a su habitación —si, tendremos una cita hoy.

Naruto se sintió herido, como si hubiesen clavado un puñal en su corazón, —no entiendo nada. —dijo siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

Las paredes del dormitorio de Sakura eran blancas con combinaciones color lila, las cortinas eran verdes y el piso de madera al igual que toda la casa, siempre había tenido curiosidad de estar en ese lugar, varias veces se imaginó entrando escondido a la habitación de su compañera de equipo, pero su terror a ser descubierto siempre fue más grande que su curiosidad.

Ella se volvió repentinamente hacia él y Naruto frenó sus pasos —¿Que no entiendes?

Él estaba muy indignado como para dejar pasar el momento, no quería saber nada sobre ella saliendo con chicos, se restregó el cuello mientras decía lo que estaba pensando.

—Hace unos días estabas pendiente de mí, me invitaste a salir, ayer nos besamos, ahora tendrás una cita con otro chico, eso es lo que no entiendo.

El rubio se veía triste, su comentario molesto a la joven, —te invite a salir y me rechazaste, te invite a comer con mi familia y me rechazaste, cada vez que intente que pasáramos tiempo a solas huiste, ahora te quejas de que voy a salir con alguien más, ¡yo soy la que no te entiende Naruto!.

—Tú ibas a esperar a Sasuke —se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos estaban en medio de la habitación.

—Ayer te dije que no, ahora necesito que te vayas. —lo agarró del brazo y trato de sacarlo de su dormitorio, él caminó varios pasos pero no salió. —¡que te muevas baka!, no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura y la apartó de su brazo para luego dejarla muy sorprendida entrando nuevamente en el dormitorio. —tienes que decidirte Sakura-chan, ¿Sasuke o yo?

—¿Decidir? —murmuró sorprendida de que él estuviera ofreciéndose como candidato.

Naruto no le respondió, se metió en la cama de la joven eso la hizo ruborizar —¡salte de mi cama Naruto!

Desde la cama él respondió con los brazos tras su cabeza —Estoy confundido, durante años te gusto Sasuke, después parecía que yo te gustaba, ahora te gusta otro, si sigues así hablaran mal de ti.

La insinuación del rubio la hizo enfurecer, la pelirosa gruñó y lo sacó de la cama de un sólo jalón, Naruto cayó de pie, con el brazo doliéndole, ella sí que tenía fuerza.

—Vete Naruto, no estoy de humor para hablar.

La voz de Mebuki se escuchó tras la puerta —Sakura, ya la comida está servida, ven a comer.

—Enseguida voy. —respondió ella mirando la puerta.

Se escucharon unos pasos alejarse y Sakura devolvió su atención a Naruto, —ya escuchaste, voy a comer y cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí.

—Invítame a comer. —dijo él sonriendo como si no hubieran tenido una conversación complicada hace apenas unos segundos.

Haruno estaba enfadada de verdad, con ambas manos en la cintura insistió —Naruto vete, no me hagas golpearte.

Eso desesperó al ninja, —¡Sakura-chan olvida todo lo que te dije!, tengamos una cita hoy.

Sakura le miró con ojos entrecerrados, había pasado días esperando y deseando que él volviera a ser el mismo de siempre con ella, que le pidiera citas, pero ahora no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Naruto.

—Sólo quieres sabotear mi cita. —respondió con voz firme, se giró para salir de la habitación pero él dijo algo que la dejó fría.

—Entonces practiquemos besos.

Sakura pensó que Naruto se estaba creyendo con muchos derechos, vio al rubio cerrar los ojos y hacer una trompita con sus labios, ¿él en serio pensaba que ella caería en ese juego?, el mismo que ella había usado antes con él —mamo Sakura-chan un besho.

Era una visión muy extraña, Naruto era un payazo, parte de su mal humor se esfumó al verlo de esa manera —oye Naruto, te ves feo así.

—¿Eh?, —abrió un ojo, —¡Sakura-chan no te burles!

La sonrisa de Sakura lo relajó, pero no consiguió ningún beso, —debo ir a comer.

El rubio se apresuró a tomar la mano de Sakura haciéndola que se volviera y quedara cara a cara con él, —Sakura-chan, esto es serio, me gustas mucho y si yo también te gusto quiero que seas mi novia.

Eso fue muy inesperado, Sakura no supo que decirle, se ruborizó y poniéndose nerviosa liberó su mano —debo ir a comer.

Sakura salió de la habitación y se reunión con su familia en el comedor, aunque estaba muy nerviosa como para poder comer.

En la habitación de la pelirosa Naruto espero mientras pensaba que hacer, quería hacer las cosas bien, ella se había quejado de que él rechazó todas sus invitaciones así que quería arreglar eso.

Sakura se sentó frente a la mesa e iba a comenzar a comer cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, los tres se miraron las caras, ninguno esperaba visitas.

—Kizashi ve tú, si es algún vendedor dile que no tenemos dinero, —le indicó su esposa.

La pelirosa iba a darle el primer bocado a su comida, cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto.

—Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, compañero de equipo de su hija.

Sakura se levantó de la silla, llegó hasta donde estaba su padre justo a tiempo para escuchar al rubio —¡claro, me encantara comer con ustedes!

La pelirosa miró al rubio entrecerrado los ojos, él simplemente le sonrió, por su parte Kizashi estaba muy alegre por la inesperada visita —mira hija, el héroe del mundo vino a conocernos, tú madre se va a emocionar.

Y así fue, nunca había visto a su madre desvivirse por atender a alguien, durante todo el almuerzo Naruto estuvo hablando con los padres de Sakura y ellos con él. La pelirosa casi no habló, estaba sorprendida de que sus padres simpatizaran tan bien con Naruto, parecía que habían olvidado que era el mismo chico del que hace muchos años le dijeron que no jugara con él.

—¿Sabían que Sakura-chan tendrá una cita hoy?

El rubio evitó mirar a Sakura pero sabía que seguro lo estaba mirando con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Contigo? —le preguntó Mebuki.

—No, que va, con un chico nada importante. —respondió Naruto con toda tranquilidad.

—¡Naruto, no te metas en mis asuntos!. —gruñó la pelirosa sentada frente a él.

—Hija, ahora eres una heroína de la guerra, debes elegir mejor con quien te relacionas, hay gente que se acercara a ti sólo por tu popularidad. —le dijo Mebuki.

—Ella tiene razón hija. —la apoyó el pelirosa.

Naruto no perdió oportunidad para lucirse —yo soy un héroe, no le quitare fama a su hija si sale conmigo.

Sakura estaba perpleja ante la osadía de Naruto, él en serio se estaba tomando muchas libertades, reconocía que le gusto eso de tratar de enmendar el rechazo anterior de comer con sus padre, pero esto ya era salirse de la raya, ella ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta a su petición.

—¿Te gusta mi hija? —le preguntó Kizashi fijando su atención en él.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces —ujum,ujum, quiero pedirles permiso para venir a visitar a Sakura-chan.

—¡Ah, claro que tienes permiso muchacho! —Le respondió el pelirosa palmeando su espalda, —pero con seriedad, mi hija es una señorita.

—Ya lo dijo mi esposo, Sakura es una chica decente y queremos estar al tanto de los pasos que vayan a dar en su relación. —dijo Mebuki feliz de que Sakura ya no estuviera interesada en ese delincuente de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Paren de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! —Protestó Sakura, —¡Naruto no puedes venir a visitarme si yo no quiero!.

—Descuida muchacho, puedes visitarnos a nosotros, eres bienvenido en esta casa. —le dijo Mebuki ignorado a su hija.

—Gracias señora. —respondió Naruto con exagerada amabilidad.

Sakura no terminó de comer, una cosa era que Naruto le gustara y otra que él usara a sus padres para presionar la relación entre ellos, dejó la comida a medias y subió a su habitación ignorando el llamado de sus padres y Naruto, se encerró con seguro, también recordó cerrar las puertas del balcón.

—¡Estúpido Naruto!

Dio varias vueltas en la habitación completamente frustrada, finalmente se acostó en la cama, ignorando completamente el bulto de sabanas a un lado, la pelirosa se acostó de lado, suspiró y se asustó cuando de golpe unos brazos la abrazaron por la espalda, iba a gritar pero cuando vio la mano que tocaba su cintura la reconoció.

—Ni siquiera eras tú. —dijo apartando las manos del rubio de su cintura.

Se movió recostando la espalda de la cama, —estoy enojada de verdad Naruto, por tú bien es mejor que te vayas.

Él no salió de la cama, se quedó a un lado de la pelirosa y mirándola desde arriba respondió —Mi clon dijo lo que yo le indique, sabía que te enfadarías y regresarías aquí, tenemos que hablar, tus padres ya me aceptan, ya no me miran feo como antes, sé que es porque ahora soy un héroe, pero no me importa, estoy feliz de ser aceptado por ellos, sólo falta que me aceptes tú.

Escuchando la sinceridad del joven a Sakura se le quitó el enfado, —mis padres son unos interesados.

—A mi no me importa, Sakura-chan, no vayas a esa cita.

Ella estiró la mano y tocó el rostro del joven, al principio con delicadeza para luego apretar la mandíbula del shinobi deformando sus mejillas —¿eres idiota o qué?, porque me rechazabas si sabias que me gustabas.

—Me sabia que te guschara. —respondió con dificulta, ella le soltó el rostro para que pudiera hablar bien, —me había prometido olvidarte Sakura-chan, tú amabas a Sasuke y yo sólo era un estorbo.

Sakura se sentó en el centro de la cama con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, estaba indignada por la confesión del rubio —¿entonces habías renunciado a mí?, —miró hacia la pared y murmuró entre dientes —ahora si estoy enfadada.

—¡Pero si me hiciste romper mi promesa!, tú ganaste. —Respondió mostrándole una sonrisa sincera, —ya olvida todo lo que hice, no me volveré a comportar de esa manera.

Haruno seguía cruzada de brazos, sin darle una respuesta.

Naruto se sentó frente a ella —Sakura-chaaan, no estés enojada. —insistió él tomando una de sus manos.

Ella vio sus manos tocándose y luego la cara del ninja —Eres un idiota, tu tonta promesa me hizo sufrir.

Se levantó ligeramente y lo abrazó sorprendiendo gratamente al shinobi, él asumió ese gesto como una victoria, había ganado el corazón de Sakura-chan justo cuando se había rendido. Rodeó la cintura se la pelirosa y sonrió, no hacía falta que dijeran nada más.

Aunque ella si quería salvar su reputación. —En realidad ni siquiera conocí al primo de Ino.

—¡Eres una mala Sakura-chan!, me hiciste sufrir. —se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero.

—Tú comenzaste Naruto.

Ella sonrió con diversión, se sentía muy afortunada por haber logrado su objetivo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. No había conocido al primo de Ino, pero su existencia le había ayudado mucho.

.

...

— **FIN—**

* * *

 **N/A:** Desde el principio había dicho que esta sería una historia corta, ya que se me hacía muy raro que Naruto rechazara a Sakura cuando todos sabemos lo mucho que le gusta. Y de seguir rechazándola se convertirían en un personaje odioso.

Algunos querían que pusiera a Sakura celosa de otras chicas, la idea me gusta, pero no me quise repetir ya que esa idea la use como base principal en mi otro fanfic **"El héroe del mundo"**.Aquí las cosas se basaban en la pelirosa intentando acercarse a Naruto poco a poco, conquistarlo, hacer que él mismo le pidiera una cita.

Pero todo eso ya lo leyeron, agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dieron con esta historia, si tienen algo más que decir pueden dejarme un review en el cuadro blanco de abajo.

Nos leemos en otras historias :)


End file.
